Secrets
by rogue usagi kou
Summary: Peitro/Lance. Lance is keeping a secret, Rogue moves back in with the Brotherhood, Magneto is back and has a new plan to bring the war to the humans!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading my fic, please let me know how you like it! **

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, I just enjoy putting them in situations they would not otherwise be in.**

-----------------

With a large sigh, Pietro Maximoff turned the small back and white tv off. Laying down on the couch, he threw the remote to the floor and shut his eyes, trying to catch up on the night's sleep. God how he hated waiting. As if it wasn't bad enough for someone with ordinary speed, the time pasted nearly twice as slow for him. And the worst part was, he could do nothing about it.

They've been gone all day since 10:00am. Todd went to pick pockets at the mall so they'd have money for a week's food. Anything involving food usually meant that Fred was near by. And Lance seemed more testy the last months than usually. He didn't even tell Pietro where he was going, which makes the waiting game that much more painful. He just told him to wait at home until they returned. And god how this damn waiting killed him.

Several more hours passed until Pietro heard the door slam open and a teenage male voice call out, "We're back, yo!"

Pietro leaped to his feet and sprinted into the kitchen. "Where's Lance?" He asked, tapping his foot and eyeing the younger boy who stood before him. Pietro was told nothing about where Lance was for the afternoon, he knew something was wrong.

Todd Tolansky dropped the grocery bag onto the table, "At the car, he could use some help, yo." He started emptying the bag of stale bread and dented cans. Todd glanced up at Pietro, wishing he'd leave already.

Rolling his eyes, Pietro ran out to the car. Fred and Lance were taking the last of the paper bags and placing them on the ground. "Where were you?" Helping his two roommates, Pietro picked up one of the five bags on the ground.

"Tell you later," Lance shrugged, "Private."

Later. God, more damn waiting. Pietro cursed Lance for his stubbornness and followed the dark-haired youngster into the place they excused as a home.

"Remember Fred, this food has to last for a week," Lance lectured, "Todd can't spend all his free time lifting wallets."

Stealing, their only income that the Brotherhood are able to take in. None of them mind. Even if they could work and get decent jobs they would never want to. They unpacked the rest of the groceries and went about their daily business.

Grabbing a bag of Doritos, Fred Dukes parked himself in front of the tv set. Scarfing down chips, he surfed through, trying to find something interesting on the three channels of basic cable they had. It was several seconds later that Todd hopped in, sitting on the floor. The two boys said nothing, just sat in front of the tv enjoying the quietness of each other's company.

Lance and Pietro were anything but quiet.

"Where'd you go?" Pietro inquired for the fifth time, sitting on the edge of Lance's bed.

"This is really killing you, ain't it?" Lance asked of his younger friend. Walking over to the door, he shut it and turned back to Pietro, "Trust me, it's nothing that you really wanna hear about." Lance kept his voice low, not wanting the other two downstairs hearing their private conversation.

"Do you not trust me?" The silver-haired teen furrowed his eyebrows.

"No, it's not that!" Lance replied quickly, "It's just..." Pausing, he sat on the edge of the bed, nearer to his Pietro. Taking a deep breath he whispered, "It's not good."

"You know I'm by your side no matter what," Pietro reassured as he took Lance's hand in his.

"I know. And that's what makes this so hard. I can't bear to hurt you," Lance looked Pietro in the eyes, "I don't want to say this."

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to," Pietro smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. "But, you know, I will always be by your side."

"Til the end?"

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading, if you like it please let me know!**

**--------------**

"Scott!" A young red-haired woman called into the living room, "Have you seen my..."

"Notebook?" Scott appeared at the door, holding a thin black notebook in his hands, a sly smile appearing across his face. Tossing it back to Jean Grey he added, "Shouldn't leave it lying around, Kurt and Evan had it."

Blushing, Jean took her notebook back, "Thanks Scott. Are you coming to Duncan's party tonight?" She tossed the book into her knapsack, zipping it up. "Did he invite you this time?" She smirked, glancing up.

"Yeah, he invited me." Scott reassured sitting down, "I don't know. I told Rogue I'd see a movie with her tonight." Other times he broke dates with Rogue and she didn't seem to mind, but then always after she'd go out of her way just to be a bitch at him.

"Why don't you bring her to the party? I'm sure she'd love to get out for once. Duncan won't mind." Jean offered while she hunted in the pantry for something to eat. Pulling out a low-fat cereal bar, she sat down on a chair across from Scott.

"I suppose I could try," Scott mused, "She's not one for parties though. You understand." Thinking about the incident where Rogue's powers manifested themselves, Scott was sure that the emerald-eyed teenager wouldn't want to go.

"Totally. But maybe making new friends will be good for her. The only person she's around is Risty." Jean frowned, "I'm just worried about her. She's became so distant lately." Not like Jean was going out of her way to make Rogue feel like one of the X-Men in the first place.

"Was she ever close to us?"

Jean took a small bite from the Nutri-grain bar, lost deep in thought. "I guess not."

"She's closer to the Brotherhood," Scott said, mostly to himself. Looking up at Jean he added, "I'll ask Rogue if she wants to attend Duncan's party."

------------

"Come in!"

Scott heard the southern accented voice and slowly opened the door. "Rogue?" He called, "You here?" Well duh she was! She did answer you for god's sakes!

"What ya want, Scott?" Rogue laid on her stomach on the bed, reading 'Servant Of The Bones' by Anne Rice.

Scott entered the room, shutting the door. "I came to see if you wanted to come to Duncan's party tonight. We thought it might be better to make a few new friends."

"Ah'd rather not," shutting her book, Rogue stood up. "Ah thought we agreed on a movie." She looked up at Scott, brushing away a white strand of hair.

"We did. But I thought..."

"Ah don' wanna go. But don't let me stop ya. Ah'll call up Risty, maybe she'll wanna go see a movie." Rogue stared down at the ground, not wanting Scott to witness her crying.

"Are you sure?" Scott questioned uneasily. "I wouldn't want to..."

"It's fine," Rogue snapped back.

"O... Okay." Raising an eyebrow, he added, "See you at dinner."

"Yeah. See ya," Scott flashed her a quick smile then proceeded down the hallway back downstairs.

Sighing, Rogue flopped down on her bed. Why should she care if Scott just ditched her? She's use to it. No one, especially a guy, ever wants to get close to her. She picked up the phone and dialed Risty's number. No answer. Go figure, she was never home when Rogue called. Stopping for a moment, she dialed a second number.

"Hello," a cheerfully annoying voice answered, "You've reached Pietro Maximoff, the amazing. This is Pietro at your service."

"Knock it off, Pietro," Rogue giggled, "Ya're too full of yourself for your own good."

"Who said cockiness was a bad thing?" Pietro questioned, flirting slightly with the young gothic woman he used to call family.

"Whatever. Scott just ditched me, mind if Ah come over for a while?" Rogue ran her hand through her hair.

"Sure. We'll rent a movie!" Pietro's mood began to perk up for the first time today. Ever since Lance's unfortunate news.

"With what money?" Rogue laughed. The Brotherhood had barely enough money for food and the bills, how could they afford to rent a movie. Even if it was only five dollars.

"Umm...." Pietro paused. "Okay... We'll steal a movie."

"Don' bother, Ah'll bring one over with me. Later!" Rogue said her goodbye, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that, yo?" Todd hopped into the room, staring up at Pietro.

"Rogue." Pietro sighed, taking a seat. "She's coming over tonight."

Lately things with Rogue have been better. When those X-Geeks don't drag her away like a puppy dog, she usually spends lunch and break with them. Come to think of it, Pietro remembered that they all seemed happier when Rogue lived with them. Hell, even he missed the gothic bitch more than he could say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading, remember to review!**

**-----------------**

"You're getting tested!" Lance grabbed his lover by the arm and pulled him back into the room. God, how stubborn Pietro could be when he wanted to.

"No way! If you have it, then I probably have it. There's no reason for me to get tested." Pietro snapped back his arm, tending it closer in fear of Lance.

Giving Pietro the puppy eyes, the brown-haired youngster pouted.

"Uh-hu! No way is my look working on me!" Pietro crossed his arms, "I invented that look."

"Fine," Lance snapped, "Don't get tested. Don't find out for sure if you have AIDs too." Lance laid down on his bed, hands behind his head and starred at the ceiling.

"What does it matter? Will this change us?" Pietro laid beside Lance, nuzzling to his warm chest.

"Nothing will ever change us," Lance lifted Pietro's chin slightly and touched his lips to his. "I love you too much to ever let something like this change us."

"Love you too."

"Gee, isn't this a sight for sore eyes," a female voice appeared at the door.

Both looked up, "When did you get here?"

"A couple seconds ago. Todd let me in." Rogue bit her lip, "Can I come in?" Not wanting to intrude on the young couple, Rogue thought it best to ask politely first.

"Yeah."

"Good!" Rogue's eyes lit up as she entered Pietro's room, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Have Ah told ya how much Ah hate Scott lately?"

"No. In fact, just this morning you were confessing your love for him," Pietro giggled as he snuggled against Lance, who had his arm around the slender boy's shoulders.

"He ditched me! For Duncan Mathers!"

"Uhh... Is there something about Duncan and Scott we should know?" Lance raised an eyebrow.

"What? Oh, no!" Rogue laughed, "Scott went with Jean ta Duncan's party."

"And how many times has Scott ditched you for Jean?"

"Ah dunno... About five or six... Ah lost count..." Rogue lowered her head, "Ah don't even know why Ah try anymore. It all seems so futile." Fighting back tears, Rogue looks up at her two friends, "Ah hate it there."

Never has Rogue even mentioned being unhappy at the Mansion, this came as a slight shock to them. She has everything there - money, food, a good home. Well, almost everything. She's missing friends. They are at the Brotherhood House. That's where they've always been and always will be.

"You wanna talk about it, Rogue?" Lance asked.

"Ya've seen how they live. Ah can't stand all the rules and their prying eyes. At least here Ah got a little privacy. They are always up in my face."

"Coulda told you that you'd be happier here," Pietro smirked, "Who wouldn't want to live with the amazing Quicksilver?"

"That's the thing, Ah am happier when Ah'm with you guys," Rogue smiled, tilting her head.

"Here, Rogue," Lance reached over and grabbed a silver key from the pile of papers, clothes and junk on the floor. He tossed it to her and leaned back.

"What's this?" Rogue eyed the silver object she held in her palms.

"The key to your room."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks y'all for reading, please leave a review! Reviews will make me want to get more chapters out quicker :D**

------------

"So, yo. Where'd you get the cash for this?" Todd jumped around the pool table, trying to determine his next shot that would beat Rogue.

"Ya know, around," Rogue shrugged, eyes focused on the game at hand. In the dark corner stood Lance and Pietro, arms around each other, watching the young southern woman beat the Toad in an easy game of pool. "Ah figured that after Ah paid the bills and filled the cupboards Ah'd take ya'll out for a night." Rogue smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Rogue." Lance smiled back, "It was nice to get out of that dump and do something." Lowering his head, he coughed violently into his hands as he leaned on Pietro for more support.

"Are you okay?" Pietro asked with concern, eyeing his older roommate.

"Fine," Lance redeemed his posture, "Just a little... Lightheaded..." He took Pietro's hand with his, "Don't worry, it's nothing out of the ordinary." That's the problem though, for about six months now has Lance been plagued with a small virus that resembled the flu bug. After not going away, permanently, Lance finally decided to see the doctor.

"Ah won, Todd," Rogue stated, a smile appearing on her face as she shot the eight ball into the far left pocket. "Another game?" Rogue stood up, content that she had beat the younger mutant for the sixth time that night.

"No way, yo," Todd said as he placed his pool cue back, "I ain't letting you kick my ass for the seventh time. Let's just get out of here, yo."

Placing on her jacket, Rogue proceeded to the counter and paid the man. Leaning on Pietro, Lance shut his eyes tightly before daring to stand on his own. Taking Lance's hand, Pietro lead his boyfriend out, followed by Todd, who hopped along several feet behind.

------------

"I did it." Pietro's soft voice rang in Lance's ears. Unable to understand exactly what the speed demon meant, he furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "I did it." Pietro repeated, a little louder this time.

"Did what?"

"Got tested."

Lance's eye lit up. Just a few weeks ago, Pietro swore that he would never get tested. "What changed your mind?"

"The thought of you dying and I'd have to live without you," Pietro's eyes brimmed with tears as he gazed into his love's eyes. Slowly raising his hand, he lifted Lance's chin and locked lips with him.

Returning the kiss in full, Lance then pulled away. "What were the results?" Although he really was not to eager to discover if his fate was the same as his lover's.

"Negative."

------------

Leaning over, Rogue shut off her alarm clock. Groaning, she climbed out of bed, sure not to wake the sleeping others on the house. Throwing on some slightly dirty clothes, she snuck down the hall into the kitchen.

"What you doing up, yo?"

Jumping at the sudden intrusion of Todd's voice, she slowly turned around, searching in her mind for an excuse, "Ah was hungry," she lied, voice thick with accent, "Ah was gonna go to the store and grab some food."

"Want me to come with you, yo? Those streets ain't safe at night. Too many weirdoes."

"Don't worry, Ah'm one of those weirdo's." Rogue replied as she grabbed her backpack and flung it over her shoulder. Waving, she left the rundown house, "See ya at school!" She called over her shoulder.

"Bye, yo." Todd waved his webbed hand.

"Todd," Pietro came down the stairs, still half asleep and dressed in a pair of old boxers. Rubbing his eyes he asked, "Where's she going at one in the morning?"

"For food, yo."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next part, please let me know how you are liking it with a review :D**

**------------------**

Pausing by her locker, Rogue tried to remember the three-numbered combination but to no immediate avail. Behind she could hear the quick hustle and quiet voices of her fellow Bayville High students. Upon hearing two familiar voices, she looked up to see Fred Dukes and Todd Tolansky approaching her.

"Where were ya all night, yo?" Tolansky asked, hopping up to greet her.

"None of ya're damn business," Rogue opened her locker and slammed it shut just as fast. "Ah went out, that's all." She covered her mouth as she yawned.

"All night?" Todd raised an eyebrow.

Rogue nodded, feeling the effects of her all night escapade finally catch up to her.

"Hey Roguey!"

Rogue turned to see Lance Alvers wave and approach her. 'Uhh, not more questions,' she complained, starting to take back what she said earlier about the Brotherhood giving her more privacy. But then again, they probably know she's been sneaking out every night for the last two weeks.

"Have you seen Pietro?" Lance asked, in obvious concern for the younger speed demon.

"No, not since last night," she replied, relieved that he didn't ask her about her whereabouts. "Wasn't he around at breakfast?" Ever since Rogue went shopping, breakfast at the Brotherhood House was not something that was missed.

"No, he got up and let before any of us." Not like that was unusual, Pietro preferred running places since it was a lot faster than Lance's Jeep. Lance leaned his hand against the lockers and tightly shut his eyes. Trying to fight off the sudden headache he was experiencing, which was not because of his power's developing.

"Are ya all right?" Rogue placed her hand on his shoulder as he faltered slightly.

"Fine," he lied, "Just a bit..."

"Lance!" The bi-color haired teenager exclaimed as she attempted to catch Lance's falling form. Kneeling at his side, she looked up to Todd, "Get help!" She ordered as Todd quickly ran off, in search of the school nurse.

On cue, Scott Summers pushed his way through the crowd of people, ready to intervene and bring peace. Looking down at the fallen rock tumbler, Scott furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "What happened?" Forgetting about the usually rivalry he has with the Brotherhood and Rogue, he kneeled down by Lance's side.

"Ah don' know!" Rogue cried, "He seemed fine, just leaning against the lockers and then BOOM! He fell!" For once, Rogue wished that she had super fast speed like Pietro. "Fred, help me get him to the nurse's office!"

------------

"That set," smiling, Pietro pointed to two silver rings, plain, in the glass counter.

"Yes, sir," a snobbish, British salesman grabbed out the rings and places them ever so carefully on the counter. "Anything else for you today, sir?"

"Yeah," Pietro thought for a moment, "I want them engraved. Have one say 'Pietro' and the other 'Lance'."

The salesman eyed him but nodded, "Yes sir, that will take a week. Will this be cash or credit?"

"Cash. Of course!"

"$187.46 please."

Opening his wallet, Pietro pulled out two $100.00 dollar bills. For the past three months, he's been saving a small portion of the 'income' they've been stealing for the bills and food. He wanted to surprise Lance for their anniversary, which was only two weeks away.

The salesman took the money and ran it through his fingers in a ritualistic matter, taking in the feel of the raised texture. Raising his eyebrows, Pietro said, "The money's real," obviously hurt that the salesman thought him of a thief.

"Of course, sir," replied the salesman, studying the hologram as it changed from green to gold. "We have to check everyone," he lied, in serious doubt that a teenager was able to make $200.00 dollars in this town. Stuffing the two bills into the cash register and counting back Pietro's change he added, "You can pick the rings up in a week."

------------

"Oh my god!"

Pietro sat in class, mentally willing the clock to speed and the bell to ring. He wanted to go see to his Lance. To hold him, kiss him and tell him that everything would be fine in the end. Even if it wouldn't be. Behind him, girls chatted about the events of the morning that brought his beloved Avalanche to the ground.

"Did you hear?"

'Ug," Pietro thought, 'When will they stop?' His lips curved into a smile, 'If only they knew he was taken by me.' Pietro remembered back to that day almost a six months ago when a very nervous Lance told him how he felt. They've been together ever since and no one but the Brotherhood knew of their relationship.

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Ya me," Pietro chuckled to himself when he heard the teacher call his name and tell him to shut up. Feeling slightly embarrassed about his sudden outburst and confessions, he slumped down into his seat and began willing the clock to tick faster again.

Luckily, the girls behind him did not realize that he was talking to them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, here is the next part! Sorry for the wait I know everyone is just waiting to see what happens :D Please review kay? I will try to write longer chapters.**

--------------------------------------------

Pietro sat beside Lance's hospital bed and listened to the constant beeping of the machines. The normally irritating sound reassured him that the hand of his boyfriend would be warm beneath his touch. Lance's face was pale and his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful sleeping, Pietro couldn't believe that he just wasn't "just sleeping". Lance had slipped into a coma a few hours after Rogue brought him to the school nurse. They took him to the hospital, gave him many drugs that Pietro couldn't pronounce and the doctors' prognosis was good, but for a speed demon like Quicksilver, the wait was killing him.

"Pietro?" Rogue, Todd and Fred were standing in the doorway.

"Hey dude, where is the cafeteria in this place?" Fred, the Blob, asked. He stuck his hand into an extra large bag of cheetohs and scarfed them down.

"Aw gross Freddy." Rogue complained when orange crumbs hit her. "How is he doing?" she asked Pietro as she dusted her gothic outfit off.

Pietro's normally exuberant self was dim. He shrugged, "They don't Know why he fainted or why he won't wake up now. The doc said he's never seen a coma like this. I think it's because he's a mutant. The virus is affecting him differently than a "normal" person."

Rogue moved to hug Pietro but thought better of it. She didn't need to risk being in the white-headed mutant's head at a time like this. "Ah'm sure Lance will be ok." she soothed, her words empty because she didn't know for sure and only wanted Pietro to feel better.

Pietro shrugged and sat down next to Lance on the bed.

"Yo man, he's moving his hand!" Todd exclaimed. He caught a fly with his green tongue.

"Lance?" Pietro brushed his hair away from his eyes. "Lance, can you hear me?" Lance's eyes didn't open but the room began to shake. Supplies fell out of cupboards and dust dell from the ceiling. "Lance!" Pietro cried.

When Lance opened his eyes, the shaking stopped.

"What happened?" he groaned, removing the monitoring devices from his chest and sitting up. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. "Why am I here? We can't afford a hospital stay. Let's blow this joint."

Rogue gave her fellow Brotherhood member a concerned look. "Lance, what was with all the shaking?"

"What shaking?" Lance was pulling off the hospital gown and putting on his clothes.

"Let's scram before someone comes, yo!"

Todd led the way out with the others following.

------------

Professor X wheeled around the X-mansion and admired the expensive paintings and tapestries that were gifts from benefactors and thankful parents. He didn't help mutant kind for these objects though, he did it to help mutant kind. As he mentally wheeled himself into the living room, ten Jamies ran by him being chased by Bobby and Robert. Professor X laughed to himself and watched as Iceman iced an expensive vase.

He heard Jean's voice in his head. "Professor, the Brotherhood is here. They are requesting a meeting with you."

"Ok Jean, show them to the library. I will be there soon."

Professor X could pick up the annoyance in Jean's mind. "No, Scott cannot blast them," he told her with authority as he wheeled through the Jamies.

------------

Professor X entered the library. Two members of the Brotherhood were sitting at a large table looking through a book. "Eww, quit sliming over it, Toad!" Rogue shuddered, she wiped her hand on her long black dress.

"Rogue. Todd. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Professor, we need your help. I think there is something wrong with Lance. The doctors say he has AIDS but they can't explain how it's been affecting him like it has been. He has been fainting more lately and his powers manifest themselves when he's unconscious. He doesn't even realize that he's using them. Pietro thinks that since he's a mutant, it's been different for him, and we don't know what to do. We can't risk exposing ourselves and everyone else. I was hoping you could examine him?"

Rogue bit her lip, clutched her hands together and waited. She felt bad for asking for the professor's help when she left the X-men last month. How he and the others must hate her!

"Relax Rogue. Bring Lance to me, and Beast and I can look after him."

Rogue breathed a big sigh of relief, feeling very relieved that he agreed to help them. "Thank you professor. Ah will drag him by after school tomorrow."

A voice in her mind spoke. "We don't hate you Rogue. Everyone here misses you. There is still a place for you, if you should ever change your mind. Oh, and be careful at night time, please?"

------------

Jean escorted them out the front door. "Rogue, the next time you drop by for a visit, leave your pet at home. We have to de-slime the furniture now."

"Yo, you should be so lucky to have me in your house, princess." Toad said and he cast his tongue at a fly that was hovering by Jean's hair. "Best pest control there is." He slimed Jean's jacket, hanging on the closet, on the way out of the mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading! :D**

Rogue walked through the streets of Bayville at midnight. Occasionally, a car with its high beams would drive by or a homeless man sleeping in the gutter would stir and talk in his sleep. The streetlamps shone above her and lit the sidewalk in circles.

Rogue wondered how long she could give the Brotherhood the excuse that she was going for food. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. If she didn't go out in the middle of the night, they wouldn't have money for food.

She passed a back alley and turned down it. She paused in mid-step, listening closely to the almost-silent footsteps behind her. A small smirk crept across her face, and when she turned around her green eyes met those of the man who had been following her for three blocks.

"I just knew you couldn't stay away from Gambit, ma chere." the mutant said as he stepped closer to Rogue. "It has been weeks since you have come to see Gambit, I was wondering if you decided to stay away." he brought his face closer to hers, almost kissing her. Rogue pulled away, fearful of touching him.

"Ah have been busy."

"And the Brotherhood has been starving again, has it not? I heard the power was cut off again." Gambit placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping her from backing away from him any further. "Gambit has missed you."

"Ah missed you too, Remy. But… Ah just have had other responsibilities, okay?" she looked down, avoiding his gaze. "There has been a problem, something bad, with Lance. Pietro has stayed home from school with him, and Todd and Ah haven't really went out for… income… lately. Ah went ta see the professor, and he promised tah help us… but the brotherhood boys don't wanna take help from the X-men. Can't say Ah blame them, but this is Lance's life we're talking about. Ah'm sorry, Remy. Ah shouldn't bother you with this."

Gambit ran his hand through the white streaks of her hair. "No, no, ma chere, maybe Gambit can help. Come with me to the city center, Gambit has work to do while we talk." He lead her out of the alley, turned right on the street corner and entered the outskirts of the downtown area. The streetlamps were more brightly lit here than they were in the residential area, and neon lights advertised a variety of beers at the bars. A few people lurched out of the bars, drunken, and wobbled past Rogue and Gambit. The drunken man didn't notice when Gambit picked his pocket, pulling out two twenties, and throwing away the wallet. He gave one of the bills to Rogue.

"For the Brotherhood fund," he said.

Rogue took the money and put it in her pocket. "Thanks."

"So tell Remy about Lance."

Rogue shifted uncomfortably, hugging herself. "He tested positive for the AIDS virus about six months ago. He was just HIV positive for a while, but later tests showed that he had acquired the disease. The doctors said it that the progress was abnormally fast, and they can't explain his symptoms. He fell into a coma a couple weeks ago while at school. He was using his powers while unconscious, Remy. It's been getting worse, he faints easily now, and Ah don't think the house can handle much more of his shaking. He has also been losing the ability to use his powers while awake. That's when Ah decided to seek out the professor."

"Hmm…"

"Ah knew you couldn't help me."

Gambit picked another pocket, handing half the money to Rogue. "No, ma chere. But it feels better to talk about it, doesn't it? What Lance needs is a mutant doctor. One who knows about his… condition."

"Ah know."

They stopped outside of a bar and grill. "Let Gambit buy you something to eat." Rogue nodded and followed Gambit inside.

------------

It was almost seven in the morning when Gambit dropped Rogue off at the Brotherhood boarding house. From a high window in the dilapidated house, Todd watched as Gambit pressed his lips to Rogue's gloved hand and bade her a good morning. The amphibian-like mutant hopped down from the ledge of the windowsill and went downstairs, where Rogue was just entering.

"Are we no longer good company, yo?"

"Wh-what?" Rogue stammered, closing the door behind her. "Todd… no, Ah mean, Ah went to get breakfast." She held up a paper bag with the McDonalds logo on the front. "Pancakes, Ah figured Ah'd treat you guys this morning." She blushed a little in the cheeks and walked into the kitchen, where Freddy was already sitting and waiting for breakfast.

"Oh, luxurious food!" Fred dived into the bag and grabbed out three containers of the pancakes. With the lack of money the Brotherhood had lately, they hadn't been able to have a decent breakfast all week. Freddy was getting worried that the delicious meals Rogue brought home or cooked herself were never going to come back. He was starting to go into mourning.

"Ya're welcome," Rogue drawled. She helped herself to one container and handed another to Todd. "Where're Pietro and Lance?"

"Still sleeping, yo. Where were you last night?"

Rogue narrowed her eyes as she stabbed her pancake with the fork. "None of ya business, Ah keep telling ya!" She shoved the food into her mouth.

Todd opened a syrup container, pouring it all over his pancakes. They were swimming in the sticky substance. "Who was that guy, yo?"

"No one," she replied through mouthfuls.

Todd frowned into his food. "Alright, Rogue. If you say so. But you don't need to keep secrets from us, ya know. We aren't the X-geeks, we're ya family."

------------

Pietro and Lance awoke in each other's arms to the delicious smell of pancakes floating up the stairs and into the room. Pietro groaned, stretched his arms above his head, and yawned. His stomach rumbled loudly.

"Food?" Lance mumbled into Pietro's hair, kissing the young boy's forehead.

"Pancakes," Pietro almost could lick the air, so sweet the aroma of the pancakes were. Lance crawled out of the bed, put on his jeans, black shirt and vest. Pietro spun around the room and, in the time it took Lance to walk to the door of the bedroom, he was dressed and downstairs.

Fred was just about to take a fourth container of the pancakes when a gust of wind rushed by and took them out of his hands. "Uh-hu Freddy." Pietro sat down at the table and nearly inhaled his breakfast. When Lance entered, he sat next to Pietro and took the last of the pancakes from the paper bag.

"Where'd'ya get the money for this, Rogue?" Lance asked as he stabbed at the food. He wasn't really that hungry, but he knew that Pietro would pester him until he ate something.

"Ya know, around," Rogue waved her hand dismissively.

Todd hopped onto the counter top and caught a moth flying around the light fixture. He considered telling the others about the red-eyed mutant that dropped Rogue off this morning, he guessed that the money for breakfast had something to do with him. He decided against it, he didn't want to get on Rogue's bad side this morning, or any morning for that matter.

After the Brotherhood mutants were done eating breakfast, Lance and Pietro quickly did the dishes, and they went off to school.


	8. Chapter 8

**please leave me a review **

The Brotherhood house was dark at two in the afternoon. The power bill wasn't paid again, in favor of food and water. Without the power of the stove or microwave, they were stuck eating frozen waffles, cold cereal without milk and stale bread. The money that they had been pick pocketing for the few past weeks began to run out earlier this week and no one was able to steal any more.

"Uh-hu, there is no way that I am going to be examined by the bald-headed leader of the X-geeks himself. He might try to alter my mind." Lance held his palms up and took a step back, as if to highlight his point about not going to the X-mansion and getting the help of Xavier.

"Why would he do that, yo?" Todd hopped around and caught himself lunch--a fly.

"Relax, Lance. There's not much of ya mind ta alter, now is there?" Rogue tried to pacify him as she looked over the top of the magazine she was reading by the open window. There was little sun with the clouds in the sky. They thought it might be Storm, giving them a hard time, but they were just paranoid.

Pietro gave Lance his patented puppy-dog-eyes look with the addition of fluttering his eyelashes. He hoped it would have an added effect on the heart of Lance. Surely he could overcome his hatred of the X-geeks and Scott for him. Surely.

"C'mon Lance, there is no one else who can help ya. And don't tell us that this is just AIDS. There's no such thing as 'Just AIDS' ya rock-head. You need a doctor who knows about your mutation."

"You guys don't get it!" Lance screamed as he threw a couch cushion at the puppy-dog eyed Pietro. "I don't want to be in debt to those guys, this is nothing that we can't handle!"

The house began to shake, things fell off shelves from where they were.

"Cool it, Lance," Pietro took his boyfriend in his arms and the shaking stopped. "Now let's go see the X-geek captain himself. Should be a piece of cake. I'll let you bring down their house after."

Lance shoved him away. "We can take care of ourselves."

"Uh, no we can't. We have no food, no water and no power anymore." Pietro rushed around the house, opening bare cupboards, opening water taps and turning on power switches to emphasise his point. "We wouldn't have had any of those things this month if it wasn't for Todd and Rogue stealing wallets for us."

"I'm hungry, when do we get to eat?" Fred asked, as he ate a chocolate bar.

"The doctors don't know what's going on, Lance. Xavier might be your last chance." Rogue said. She put down her magazine and stood up, walking over to be standing next to Pietro. She and the speed demon cornered Lance into the far right side of the living room. The house began to shake again. Rogue removed a glove. "Don't make me zap you and take you by force, rock-boy." she threatened.

Lance's eyes rolled up in his head and the house shook more violently, the ground becoming uneven beneath them. It knocked Rogue off of her feet. Pietro zoomed out of the way and tried to grab Lance to get him to stop wrecking their house. Lance tripped him with a small earthquake and he staggered into Rogue. Her hand accidentally fell over his cheek and she tried to steady herself. A sudden zap of energy and memories ran from the speed demon to Rogue.

"I'm outta here!" With Pietro and Rogue down, Lance left. He slammed the door and it fell off its hinges.

Rogue stared at Pietro, startled as she got a very vivid memory.

------------

"I can't believe those jerks!" Lance yelled as he kicked the ground. "That goth bitch had no right to talk to the X-geeks about this, I can handle it by myself. I've been handling everything by myself! And that high-strung speed demon going along with it! How could he!?"

A little voice in his mind said, 'didn't you and Pietro promise to be together, no matter what? Isn't he just trying to help you?' Lance silenced the voice with an earthquake directed at a park bench, shattering it into a million pieces.

Suddenly, Lance felt very lightheaded and nauseated. He staggered, tripped over his feet, and fell to the ground. The world around him spun rapidly. He scrapped his chin against a rock, felt it crack open and bleed, and was thinking about how it would leave a mark in the morning, when he fell unconscious.

Around him, people screamed as a strong earthquake rumbled through the ground. It brought buildings down and trapped people beneath the fallen rubble. The ground opened up and swallowed innocent bystanders who were just trying to get away from this seemingly natural disaster.


	9. Chapter 9

**here is another chapter, sooory for taking so long! please leave a review. i will try to write longer.**

"Professor! Professor! Lance has disappeared!!" Rogue banged on the x-mansion door. Todd and Fred and Pietro stood behind her, looking out of place in the heart of their enemies' territory. Rogue knocked harder on the door, the wood hurting her knuckles.

The door opened to reveal Scott Summers standing there with his arms crossed. "I don't see how that is our problem unless you want us to celebrate with you," he said.

Rogue pushed past him, knocking him to the side. "Shut up, Scott!" she angrily said. Fred, Todd and Pietro followed the young southern woman into the x-mansion, Todd flicked his tongue and grabbed Scott's shades from his face. The ruby optic blast erupted out the opened door, blasting his car.

"Toad!" Scott yelled.

"Nice one, Todd."

"Don't mention it, yo."

The brotherhood mutants entered the foyer of the x-mansion, gawking around at the expensive decorations. "This place is sweet, yo!" Todd hopped along and caught a fly. "A mutant could get used to living like this. Maybe we should join up, yo."

Rogue went up the large staircase to the second floor with her team mates following closely behind her. "This way, guys."

"Where is everyone?"

"Where is the kitchen?" Fred looked around hopefully.

Rogue turned into a long hallway. "Danger Room session, probably. Storm should be teaching her survival class in harsh weather this afternoon." The hall way dark and all the doors along it were closed. The mansion was very quiet for a weekend afternoon.

"What are you doing here, kid?" Logan appeared behind them at the top of the staircase. "And why are they with you?" he growled and extended his sharp claws.

"Logan, are you up here?" Evan's voice came from the ground floor. He walked up the stairs and stopped when he saw the brotherhood mutants, specifically Quicksilver. He extended his arm spikes and shot them towards the white-haired mutant.

Pietro easily dodges the spikes. "You'll have to be better than that, Daniels!"

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Evan shot more spikes at Pietro.

"Forget this, Daniels, I have more important things to do!" And in a flash, Pietro was gone.

Evan retracted his spikes. "Does this mean I won?"

"What do you need here, kid?" Logan asked.

"Logan, please, we need the professor's help. Can you take us to him?"

Logan's face twitched but he nodded in agreement. "Sure. But, where did the big guy go?" Everyone looked around and Fred the Blob Dukes was gone. Logan listened closely and retracted his claws. "Never mind, he helped himself to the fridge. What's the matter, don't they feed you at that house, kid?"

"Oh, Freddy's always hungry. I'll pay for it, don't worry."

"There's no need for that, Rogue. You know, with Mystique gone, the Professor's offer still stands. There is a place for you and the Brotherhood here at the x-mansion."

"Ah don' think so, Logan."

"Alright, but we all miss you, kid," Logan put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed with comfort.

Logan led Rogue and Todd through the hallway to a larger doorway at the end of it. He knocked and entered, ushering inside the two teenagers with him. Professor X was sitting behind his large oak desk and Pietro was tapping his foot impatiently.

"About time you guys got here," Pietro irritably said when he crossed his arms.

Professor X wheeled around to the front of his desk, his hands folded neatly over his lap. "Please sit down everyone. You too, Logan--we will need your expertise. Quicksilver and I were just discussing Lance's condition. Since our last conversation, Rogue, I have been keeping an eye on the young Avalanche using Cerebro. I have observed quite a few alarming events. His alpha brain waves are dormant when he is using his power, this implies that he is using his abilities while unconscious, something I've never encountered before. I cannot explain it. I have also picked up sporadic occurrences in his mutant ability while he is conscious. It is almost as though he temporary looses the ability to use his powers. Whatever is affecting our young Avalanche is serious, and it is getting worse at an alarming rate. We must find him."

"Well, what can we do, professor?" Rogue asked. She looked over at Pietro and thought she could see him blinking tears out of his blue eyes.

"Where is he, Chuck? I'll go get him." Wolverine stood up.

Xavier motioned for Logan to sit down again, and Logan obeyed his mentor. "It won't be that simple, Wolverine. According to the maps, Lance is underground. I cannot get a clear reading other than a 15 mile radius somewhere up North. Something, or someone, seems to be blocking my telepathy."

"Only one mutant powerful enough to do that," Logan growled, clenching his fists at his sides and extending his claws without realizing that he was doing it.

"Yes, I fear that this means that Magneto didn't perish on Asteroid M." Xavier said gravely.

"Father, what are you doing?" Pietro said so quietly that no one but Logan could hear him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not posting, here are two chapters!!**

Pietro shook Lance by the shoulders. "Wake up, Lance!" He pleaded. Lance groaned and opened his eyes, his headache hurting his head. The sun was too bright in his eyes and he shielded them with his arm.

"Pietro?" Lance whispered, sitting up.

"Ya, who else would it be besides the amazing Quicksilver?" Pietro helped Lance sit up and hugged him tightly, wrapping his arms around the older boy's broader shoulders.

"How'd you find me?" Lance's voice was groggy.

"It wasn't that hard. Just followed the destruction." Pietro swept his arms around and indicated to the fallen trees, broken park benches and uplifted rocks of the earth in a melodramatic way. Lance stared in awe at his powers' at work while he was unconscious. He couldn't believe that he did all this, but seeing it first hand… well he had no choice but to believe it now.

"Maybe I should go see the professor," Lance grumbled into Pietro's shoulders, and he hugged his boyfriend back tighter.

Pietro let Lance go. "No, forget about that now. I have a better idea." Pietro led Lance away from the park and the destruction. He held his hand and tightly squeezed Lance's fingers with his own.

"Oh ya, where to?"

"We'll go see my father."

"Your father?"

"Magneto."

Lance stopped walking and took his hand away from Pietro's hand. "I don't think so. How do you even know he's alive! You never trusted him before, so why are you going to now!" The ground began to shake.

Pietro placed a roundhouse kick on Lance's face, and Lance was knocked out cold.

"I just know, Lance," he said.

------------

Lance awoke with a headache and a sore lip where Pietro had kicked him. He tried to move but found that his wrists and ankles were tied down by metal brackets. He was lying on a cold metal bed.

"Pietro?" he called angrily.

The room was dark and for all lance could tell empty. In the distance, he could hear metal crunching together and two voices. Then everything became quiet when a door opened and someone entered.

"You're awake." Pietro came up to Lance and put his hand over Lance's shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing, Pietro!" Lance growled, fighting against his ties holding him down. "What is the meaning of this!"

"Just a precaution, Lance-baby. We can't have you struggling while Magneto runs the tests." Pietro leaned down, brought his face close to Lance's, their noses touched. "Don't worry Lance-baby, it won't hurt. In fact, you'll be doing mutant-kind a huge service." Pietro kissed him deeply and Lance, caught up in the moment, kissed him back. He just couldn't resist a Pietro-kiss whenever it came his way.

Pietro pulled away. "And if you survive this, I'm sure Magneto will let you see his son again."

Pietro laughed, a high pitched screeching, and he turned into the blue-skinned mutant Mystique. Lance spit the taste of their kiss from his mouth and fought against his metal holds.

Magneto came and took many blood samples from Lance. When Lance fell unconscious and the room began to shake, Magneto injected something into his arm and the shaking stopped.

Later that evening, Lance was untied from the metal bed and taken to a metal holding cell. A mutant with red eyes brought him food.


	11. Chapter 11

**Please please leave me a review if you are reading! thanx!**

"Pietro, I would like to talk to you in private, if you don't mind." Prof X said as the others were leaving his office. Rogue gave Pietro's hand a small squeeze before leaving with Todd and Logan to find Freddy emptying the fridge.

Pietro turned towards the professor, a sneer appearing over his face.

"I know you are angry with Rogue for telling me about Lance's condition, but I can assure you that she only had Lance's health and best intentions at heart. You know you aren't really mad at her for helping you out, you are too proud to accept help from the X-men." the professor said, keeping his demeanour calm so not to anger the speed demon. The recent revelations about his boyfriend and about his father would most certainly put anyone in a foul mood.

"I didn't give you permission to enter my mind, baldy," Pietro sneered. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot loudly on the hardwood floor. "Is that all? Cause I know Rogue is just helping, and without her we wouldn't even know where Lance is. So I guess I can't be mad at her for saving my boyfriend. And I guess I should be thankful to you too, Baldy."

Xavier smiled knowingly and waited. Pietro looked frantically around the office as though he tried to memorize every book on the bookshelf and painting hanging on the walls. He stared at the ceiling, into the lights, and only looked away when he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

Humility was not a trait that the great Pietro Maximoff was used to displaying… ever in his life.

"I don't help Lance because Rogue asked me to. You know my offer still stands, there will always be a place here for you and your brotherhood at the x-mansion." Xavier spoke softly with a lot of emotion in his voice.

Pietro scoffed. "And become X-men. I doubt it, Baldy. If what you say is true, and my father is alive, he would never let that happen."

Xavier nodded. "Yes, I suppose that is true. There is another matter I wish to discuss with you. Have you been tested for the virus that Lance showed to be positive for?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business," the white-haired mutant sneered.

"Under normal circumstances, it wouldn't be. But I fear that what has affected him so severely will soon affect you. It is not uncommon for viruses to remain dormant and undetected in the hosts for long periods of time. I would like your permission to draw a blood sample and test it."

Pietro thought about it. Maybe the leader of the x-geeks had a point. Besides, it would beat waiting around while they waxed the jet before flying off to the icy north to find Lance.

--------------

Beast sat in front of a microscope, looking through the eye pieces. The laboratory was brightly lit with many running lights in the ceiling, and many test tubes and Bunsen burners were on the lab bench. Professor X wheeled around next to Hank and waited until the blue mutant was done examining the slide under the microscope before he spoke.

"I am afraid I must confirm your fears, Professor." Hank said, he took off his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. "I appears that Pietro is also infected with the virus. Whatever we are looking at here though, professor, it is not the AIDS virus. At least not anymore. I will have to run more tests."


End file.
